


Fragrance with a Bite

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Series: Swamp Shenanigans [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Korean War, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Hawkeye likes the way Trapper tastes and smells, even though all evidence suggest that he shouldn't.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Swamp Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764046
Kudos: 16





	Fragrance with a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "tangy" for Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set #7--large straight.

"Why is it," Hawkeye mused as he sucked Trapper off, dragging his tongue around the impressive girth of him, "that you don't taste bad?" He licked a stripe up along the vein, putting a period on that sentence with a swipe across the slit.

"I—" Trapper broke off to groan, his hips twitching with little aborted movements. "I dunno, Hawk." He exhaled noisily and tried to thrust, only be shoved back by Hawkeye's forearm. He knew he was skinny and lanky, but he had his own strength despite that, and it was enough to pin Trapper to the cot.

"You," Hawkeye mumbled, words garbled and possibly not intelligible to Trapper, "taste tangy, almost sweet even. And while you smell strong, it's not a bad smell." He nosed around the base of Trapper's cock, pausing in his sucking and teasing to trail his lips along Trap's lower belly, then below, around his cock, and up against his fragrant balls. It was a pungent fragrance, as tangy to his nose as his precome was to his taste buds, but none of that was bad.

"I try to eat better?" Trapper said, voice rising in a question; apparently he could understand Hawkeye even when Hawkeye was using his mouth for things besides words. Well, for things along with words, since Hawkeye knew he was incapable of shutting up, not necessarily even for this. "Though to be honest, Hawk, we eat the same shit. I should be just as bad."

"Maybe it's the homosexual in me," Hawkeye said through his teeth as he carefully tugged along Trapper's balls. "Maybe I just like men more than you do." This was undeniably true, as Trapper had never had any sexual experiences with men before Hawkeye, and Korea.

Though he remembered that kiss they'd shared some minutes ago, and was quite unable to countenance it, that he could taste as bad as he did and yet Trapper could taste so fucking good.

"All right, Trap, time to come," he said, sucking him back down and fusing his mouth with Trapper's cock, putting an exclamation point on the move with powerful suction. Trapper, whether it was Hawkeye's expertise or his words, lifted off the bed and followed directions, spilling into Hawkeye's mouth and down his throat. When he pulled off, swallowing, he rubbed his lips, which were puffy from the exertion and the abrasion.

Then, as he relaxed and rested against Trapper's taut belly, he tangy, sharp yet pleasant, taste and scent of Trapper lingered in his mouth and nose.


End file.
